


Forgotten Boy

by msarahv



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msarahv/pseuds/msarahv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Will lives on his own in Chicago. What has happened to get him here? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I drew the inspiration for this from the tumblr 'Prompts for your fanfiction'

Will put the lightbulb into place. The walls shook a little.  
  
10:30, the Seattle train. Today, it was on time. That meant the tracks weren't frozen anymore and Will was grateful for the weather change.  
  
He had put off buying a new coat, hoping he wouldn't really need one and he had gone to work with chattering teeth, rubbing his arms, uselessly.  
  
Luckily, his manager hadn't ask him to go out, and the store rooms were acceptably cold.  
  
He had bought lots of cheap coffees from busy street vendors to warm up a little and only got fleeting thoughts of better drinks in better cups.  
  
Now, it was Saturday night and he could attend to the necessary repairs, at least the one that didn't require new material or equipment.  
  
For instance the wallpaper tearing down was going to stay that way a long time.  
  
He had put a few posters up and borrowed a nail and hammer from a neighbor to hang up the picture frame in front of his bed. It was crooked but he was used to it.  
  
Just for this, he was overly prudent not to get broken in. There was nothing else to steal, in fact, a burglar might feel compelled to leave something behind.  
  
But poverty wasn't the worst. What Will had found the hardest was to leave with the memories. To fight the pain. To stop the images from replaying in his head.  
  
There was a television set in the apartment already when he started renting it. He had tried watching it but it didn't help. There were happy people on it, well actors pretending to be, at least.  
  
As a little kid, he had wanted to be an actor for a while. He had had many dreams about the future and none included this loneliness, this extinction of feelings.  
  
He had made his choices, he knew it. Sonny was better off. Everybody was.  
  
Sometimes he wondered about them, how they were living, if they wondered about him. The rational part of his brain assumed they did. The turmoil in his heart doubted it. Maybe he was easy to forget. Sonny had.  
  
Sonny who was with the better man, now. The future doctor. Mother-approved. At ease with himself.  
  
And Will was on his own, roaming the streets of Chicago, head bent, avoiding passer-by's gazes. He was carrying on, just, because he was shielding himself from the world.  
  
Sonny used to be that shield. He even pushed him to face his fears and take risks. Will had and failed and now his heart was a burnt, desolate place.  
  
He went to a local charity shop, now and then, to find clothes. He had arrived here with what he was wearing that day and slept in the streets at first, until he got a week's pay.  
  
He didn't own a phone, nor did he give anyone a mailing address. He had vanished and it hurt and it freed him too.  
  
On one of the trip to the charity shop, he befriended one of the volunteer. The man didn't advertise it but he was gay, Will knew it.  
  
He didn't try to flirt, it would have been stupid. First, because he had no chance of it working, he had always known Sonny was the gorgeous one in the relationship. And second, it still felt like cheating.  
  
But they talked and Will even helped the man with the stubborn battered computer in the back. James explained he had a good job and lots of time. He liked giving back that way. Will understood.  
  
In fact he had time on his hand too. He offered to help on the week-ends. Well, the Sundays. That way, he would be around people who wouldn't judge, nor ask questions.  
  
So, the next morning, he extracted his stiff body from the tight bed, shuddering and weeping, as he always did. Because Sonny wasn't there in the bed with him. He would have traded everything to be with him and yet, in the trade, he lost all.  
  
He was early and offered a very decent coffee. James wasn't there that day but he would be the next week, he had said. Will shook a few hands, fixing a small polite smile on his resisting lips.  
  
There were boxes coming from the whole state. They started sorting. The clothes were going in one shop, the other objects in another. Will looked at all the faded Christmas decorations. His heart took it and he carried on sorting, like an unthinking robot.  
  
Which is why, when he opened it, the shock was stronger. It was all in there. Everything. He had given it away.  
  
Will took the small mp3 player he had thrown into Sonny's hand that night before running away. Why not use it? Did Sonny want to forget him even more, throwing away every reminder of him?  
  
Apparently, yes. The watch he had forgotten at his place. The Valentine's day card he had given him in person. He could still see the smile it had gotten him, through his tears. Even his phone number, on the scrap of paper, not that it would work now.  
  
He sobbed and sobbed until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He prepared an explanation, a way to say he wasn't up to helping. But it was James. He had to swing by to bring some papers for the accountants and he helped Will up and took him and the box to his place.  
  
Will sat in the hot tub, drained and achy. Soft music was coming from speakers. The place was big, a nice modern loft, with lots of windows. James was living alone after his partner had left him. He owned the place and liked it a lot. Will felt in heaven there.  
  
He joined James and a smoking cup of hot chocolate, sitting on the comfy couch and started explaining. He needed to, now.  
  
 _"I love you, Will, I really love you." Will couldn't believe it. Sonny was holding his hand. They were sitting on a bench, watching Will's siblings play at the park's slide. Will had confessed his feelings while looking ahead, whispering them in the wind, hoping they would get lost, hoping they would get heard... Sonny kissed him, caressing his back, murmuring "I love you" again. Will had bought the Valentine's day card the next day and sat to write the rest. What he couldn't voice at all. How he loved waking up next to Sonny in the morning. How he liked plunging his hand in his hair because it gave him an anchor, as every time Sonny kissed him, he felt like he was flying away. How he didn't have hot dreams about him, rather cozy one, where they lived together in big houses in the country. How he didn't need hot dreams anyway, because what they had, what they shared filled him to the brim with contentment and happiness. They had been dating for four months. Sonny's mother was talking with either one of them every single day, trying to make them break up, for the sake of Sonny, for the future she had dreamt for him. Sonny was strong. Will was plagued by self-doubts. Maybe he was in the way. Maybe she was right and doing the right thing. But he couldn't bring himself to break up. And on that fateful night, everything had crumbled down. He had no idea what Neil had been up to. He had helped him because he liked to program and he was good at it and Neil was a nice guy. He had to be. He was his first kiss, after all. And no one had suspected anything, expect EJ. He had interrupted Will and Sonny's date and at first Sonny had stood up to him. Will couldn't talk. He was trying to understand. Neil was being prosecuted and he had taken Will down with him. And said that Will had helped because they were lovers and were trying to make money from the selling of company's secrets so that they could go to New-York together. The lie was so horrible Sonny had believed it. Will had tried explaining on the phone, after he was released from the police station – the charges didn't stick. The police believed him, but they were the only one. He had found Sonny in Brian's arms and thrown away his valentine's day present at his lover. Then, he had gone to his mother, his grandparents, to seek mercy. He had gotten despising words and something in him had snapped. They didn't trust him, any of them. So he'd better go._    
  
James stayed silent for a while. Will didn't expect a lot. He had learned not to.  
  
"Would you like to live here? As my roommate?"  
  
"I can't. Afford it, I mean. My job... It doesn't pay a lot."  
  
"That's the thing, Will, you were quite impressive the other day with the charity shop computer. And what you helped your f... this guy with... That was complex programming. I'm looking for a new tech. I think I can trust you."  
  
"What do you want in return?"  
  
"You to stop crying and get better."  
  
After a few weeks, Will was. Not happy, but human again. Going out even. But not at gay places. He still couldn't.  
  
One morning he woke up and realized with horror, he had forgotten it. Sonny's picture. It was still at his old apartment. Or it could have been thrown away.  
  
He put his new coat on and ran there and talked to the landlord. The man wasn't very nice but he still asked the new tenant. He came back and gestured to Will to follow him. Will walked in the damp corridor, wondering how he survived all this.  
  
"Could you take all of your crap with you, now? You're lucky I kept it!" What did the man mean, all?  
  
He went back with the frame and the small package. It had been delivered there. His name was on it. Along with plenty crossed off addresses.  
  
James gave him a questioning look. Will didn't bother explain and opened the package. It contained a note and silk paper. On the note it said "Still looking for you." Folded underneath, a dry rose.  
  
With trembling hands Will typed on Jame's laptop to find a phone number.  
  
"Abi? It's Will..."  
  
"Will?... Oh my god! I'm so glad to hear you!" She was sighing and squeeing and Will felt bad for leaving her behind too. She had so many things to say, he couldn't ask anything.  
  
Sonny was never with Brian. The guy had stolen a kiss from a distraught Sonny but then seeing Will again made him think and he realized how wrong he had been and immediately looked for him. But Will had vanished. Adrienne had tried to invite Brian over but Sonny had been firm. So, Adrienne had thrown away Sonny's things that she had found in the mansion, well given them to charity apparently. Sonny had yelled at her and spent the night talking with Abby about it. Now, he only spoke to Justin. Who had cleared Will's name. He had visited Neil in prison and gotten him to tell the truth. Will was awaited now.  
  
But should he go back? They had refused to believe him in the first place. He had been too trusting, that was true and a little stupid but he had paid a very expensive price. So he thanked Abby and swore he would call back later.  
  
For the next day, he reflected. The tears were back, flowing in a quiet and continual manner. James tried talking, but Will shook his head. He was grateful, more than he could express, but he needed to make his own decisions. He went to the harbor to look at the boats that would travel on the lake, some of them would be reaching Salem, maybe. Should he cut ties entirely, move on?  
  
He came back and heard voices. Had James brought back company? They hadn't settled on what they should do if one of them brought dates home ('one of them' being James. Will smirked at the idea he could ever...) yet so Will went through the kitchen to his room silently. Half an hour later, he heard the main door being opened and then James shouted "Oh, fuck, wait! His coat is here!"  
  
Feet ran to his bedroom and stopped at the door. Will stood up and walked to it. He pressed his right side along the wood, pressing his ear and his hand.  
  
"Will..." It was just a whisper. It could be anyone. His father. His friend Chad. Even Abby, although it felt male.  
  
So Will waited before opening the door. To keep the illusion alive for a little longer. The package had taken weeks to get to his door. Sonny must have given up now.  
  
"Will, forgive me, please. I shouldn't have let him kiss me. I was so hurt... But I hurt you more. I can't live without you. I need you. Please..."  
  
Will pushed the door slowly and looked into Sonny's dark, warm eyes. The answer was there. He could go back and be trusted again. He could stop tightening his chest like he did until now, as if his heart was on the edge of falling.  
  
He held his hand to Sonny's cheek and felt him sigh. Their lips met, cold and yet hot, tender and yet forceful. They walked backward in the bedroom and let their body recognize each other. The memories flooded in, the good ones this time.  
  
Sonny spent the night. He laughed with James at breakfast and let out Will off his arms when he had to leave for work. He was there when he came back, having cooked all day and James talked about adopting him. But Will said Sonny had an awesome dad already. He didn't bring up Adrienne. But he showed the salvaged box to his boyfriend and Sonny was swept away. That night, they decided they would live together.  
  
So they did.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange at first to touch Sonny again. Will had gotten used to feeling like he was invisible and dull, so the look in Sonny's eyes came as an oddity, as something to be corrected, maybe.  
  
Their first night together, in Jame's apartment, with some music coming from the door, loud and repetitive, as if James wanted them to know he couldn't hear them, Will was feeling like a virgin again, unsure and clumsy. His hands remembered Sonny, though, what made him react, how to make him moan. Sonny was fully there and not at all, his eyes closed, his breathing almost off each time Will touched him. But when Will had stopped, not knowing what to do next, Sonny had opened his eyes and there was hurt in them, and hope. He had started working on the jeans and Will had helped him. Their hands had touched and they couldn't go on, they were trembling so much. It was only when Will let the tears fall, quietly, that Sonny had let his fall too and that's when the love and the intimacy had come to the surface.  
  
They had made love by heart, playing the notes of a score they had played many times before. Will was back home that way, back to his innocence. But he knew it wouldn't last. He was different now and so was Sonny.  
  
So the next night, they had tried new things, new ways of moving, new caresses and Will had felt his body vibrate and take flight. He felt like an adult, like someone who mattered, someone real. Here he was, with his new work and his new strength, Sonny's equal. Now, he could offer him something, he could do more than daydream.  
  
"So, you want to stay here with James? I'll understand if you want to, I mean we've never..."  
  
Sonny stopped and Will brushed his cheek. It was cool and firm. He knew what he meant and all at once, it came back to him, all these cold nights, weeping, missing him, in the decaying room, in his devastated heart. His living conditions had improved, he had found a confident, but in his chest, the hole was still there. Even Sonny's body next to him, his leg wrapped up around his, his chin on his chest, even that wasn't filling it.  
  
He stayed silent a while. Not to make Sonny wait, but to make sure, to make the right decision, for once. To take control of his life. His bedroom was dark but he could make out the book on the nightstand, the small drawer with just the essentials. He hadn't bought anything he didn't really need. The room was his, he paid rent, but he didn't inhabit it,if he left now, there would be no trace of him.  
  
He opened his mouth to say they should wait. They should date, taking things from the start and see where it would lead. But the hole in his chest didn't agree. He sighed and turned on the pillow. His gaze on the wall.  
  
"Will?" Sonny had changed the way he talked to him. He used to be sure, to show him he cared and wanted to protect him. But now his voice cracked easily. He sounded afraid. He sounded in need. And Will heard that need and felt his whole being mirror it. Sonny was here, now, because he couldn't be anywhere else.  
  
So Will said "We could find a new place. Here in Chicago. If you don't mind commuting." Sonny moved his head. Will didn't want to look, not yet. There was no music tonight. James must be sleeping. Was he betraying him?  
  
"What about Salem?"  
  
There were other questions hidden in this one. What about their families? Adrienne and her incapacity to let go. Will's relatives judging him until proven wrong... And Will still felt they weren't in the wrong, not really. He had been too trusting, he should have used his brain, his questioning skills. He who always tried to see the good in people, couldn't forgive himself. Sonny was enough. Maybe he could get used to him first, just him, then he would see.  
  
"I need time." Sonny nodded, his chin pressing on Will's sternum. He got up and switched the light. The box was on the floor, displaying Will's devotion.  
  
Sonny knelt and took the Valentine's card out. He opened it silently. Will put his head on his hand. He had learned to wait. His lover's naked body was just a few feet away, out of reach but he could get him to come back. He would just need a word. He didn't use it and Sonny whispered "I re-read it. Every night. It was next to my pillow. She took it when I was at work. I was staying with them because my studio smelled like you." He lifted his head and found Will's eyes. Will didn't dare move. He was stocking all that, filling his chest with what Sonny was giving out. "I was angry again. At me for acting like a fool and at you for disappearing. I was like you were dead. And I couldn't even mourn you, no one let me. Except Abby, so I lived with her and aunt Jen for a while. And then with Chad."  
  
He went back to the bed and handed Will the card. Will put it on the nightstand and for the first time it felt like a home. He looked at Sonny sitting next to him, his eyes big and sad. "I don't have a home anymore, if it's not with you. We'll do whatever you want. Just never leave me like that again. Even if you don't want me anymore, I need to know you're alive, so that I can breathe."  
  
Will lift the cover and Sonny's shoulder pressed against his again. Will wrapped his arm around him and put his chin on the clavicle. It was cold. Will had turned off the heat, he only used the room to sleep anyway. He could turn it on. Instead he snuggled against his boyfriend and whispered "Then let's look tomorrow. Somewhere we can both commute from. Where we'll be safe."  
  
James looked sad when they told him. He was eating Sonny's pancakes and his face looked ecstatic a second ago. Will was grateful but he didn't have any guilt left to feel. So he put his hand on his friend's and explained he would still work for him.  
  
They found the place just after noon. It didn't feel cold and the walls were a bright yellow. Will had vetoed wallpaper. Sonny hadn't asked why. He was very subdued and that worried Will. He wasn't the only one who had been broken.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, looking for a parting gift for James. It was Sonny who found it. Will thanked him with a kiss and he saw two lights appear in his eyes.  
  
"We could look for a bed now?" "Well, I still have mine in storage." It was settled. Will's first time was inscribed in his body and it was tied to Sonny's bed.  
  
 _Sonny had invited to dinner once. They had talked a lot, their hands playing together, their eyes filling with lust, but they hadn't done anything about it. Will knew it was because of him. He had never done it before. Then on another date, after a movie, Will asked, shyly, if they could have some coffee. Sonny smiled and said 'Sure, I can open the shop.' and Will looked at the floor, his face burning so much he wondered if the theater curtains would catch fire, and asked if Sonny had some at his studio, even decaf. Sonny had refused to answer until Will would lift his head. He hadn't played or flirted, just asked 'Are you sure?'_  
  
 _Will felt so safe hearing that, so looked after, that he had nodded. He trusted Sonny, with all his being. And Sonny had taken his clothes off, slowly, laid him on the bed and kissed every inch of skin. Will had melted from pleasure. From that day on, he felt warm all the time, from Sonny's mouth, from Sonny's eyes. And every night they lay together, getting warmer and closer, whether in that bed or another._    
  
They called Abby and Chad in the evening but asked them to keep it to themselves. Even Jen wasn't to know, not yet. Will felt his stomach contrast just thinking about them.  
  
Sonny had to leave on the next day, for the shop and to start packing. Will was about to ask James if he wouldn't mind if they didn't spend time with him in the evening and just stay in his room but his friend told him he was going out. Will thanked him with a smile.  
  
They snuggled on the couch, with a blanket to be even more cozy. This time Sonny was more eager and covered Will with happy kisses. Will purred and only had them retreat to the bed when Sonny started undressing him.  
  
He didn't sleep much. In the light of dawn, passing through the half-open curtains, he contemplated Sonny's sleeping form, making provisions for the week to come. He had a future, now, a real one. A warm one.


	3. Chapter 3

Saying good-bye to Sonny hurt so much, Will was in actual pain. Sonny had said he would call as soon as he got home and then every night, but that didn't reach Will's emotions. He was suddenly back to his previous sense of loss, as if nothing had happened in between. It took all his willpower and sense of duty to go to work with James. He focused and stayed late.  
  
He had brought boxes to Jame's place, but didn't start packing. He really didn't own much. He needed more clothes, less dull and discreet, to go out with Sonny, to express who he was, to be all smug and warm at home. But the idea of shopping alone was too much. He spent the next hour waiting for Sonny's phone-call. He had only gotten a text in the morning, short but sweet and ending with 'I love you'... Now every minute was filled with silence. James came home and disappeared in the kitchen. Will joined him there and started chatting. They sat on the couch when the conversation got easier. Maybe Will could buy a bottle of wine for Friday, a good one. The phone interrupted them and Will looked at his friend for permission. James had a small smile and nodded. He went to the kitchen again, to fix dinner.  
  
Will felt the doubts and worries fade away at the sound of Sonny's voice. There was affection in it, so thick, it dripped off the phone, into Will's thirsty ears. Loving words that he still hadn't returned. He tried, but his mouth betrayed him. He had said "I've missed you.", he said "I can't wait", but the word itself, it was too hard. He had to feel loved by more people to be able to utter it.  
  
Abby did love him. She called many times during the week, to ask about the move, but mainly to tell him how she longed to see him. She was coming with food and a boyfriend for heavy lifting, a doctor. Chad would be here too. Will didn't know if it would be for him or for Sonny. He had tried to convince Sonny to stay in Salem, insisted that they would be harder to hang with, but Sonny had heard Will's pain. Will knew he was asking a lot but it was about survival. If Sonny wanted him, he had to be a boyfriend in working order, not a family-messed wreck.  
  
Sonny sounded more and more tired and Will hated it. He guessed it was work-related, as they were having a tough week at the coffee-house, but he hated not being there to help him unwind or relax. On Wednesday, he told James about something funny that had happened at work and they chuckled for a few minutes. He caught his smiling face in the bathroom mirror and ran to his room to take a selfie. He sent it right away with the words 'to brighten your day'. He got a photo in response as he was getting ready for bed, of Sonny making a funny face, saying 'to make you laugh more'. Will did.  
  
James liked the wine and hugged Will for a long time. Will spent the evening thanking him, opening up more than he had ever done with him. His belongings were all ready by the next morning and when Sonny rang and came in, Will forgot everything. The key to the new place, the people around them, his first name. He was looking at Sonny and Sonny was looking back. They were like kids. The move was easy. The apartment's windows let the golden sun rays in, making the place shine. Will took the framed picture and looked at the walls around him. Sonny frowned. "I'm not Stefano, Will, I don't need a big picture of me in my own place. Why don't we put one of us, together?" But Will said they didn't have one. Not since their new beginning. And he wanted to see this one, it was important to him. He hadn't told Sonny a lot about his first weeks in Chicago. He didn't want him to feel bad, he wanted them to forget and move on.  
  
Chad hugged Sonny and turned to Will. He looked awkward, started a gesture. Will didn't do the first step. He needed to know. For everyone. Then Chad put his hand softly on Will's shoulder "Glad to see you again, man. Can't wait for the housewarming party." Will patted the hand and grinned. Abby almost choked him. She was slender but full of happy energy. She whispered "They're waiting for you." But Will couldn't listen yet.  
  
And here they were, all on their own, vulnerable. With a fragile and naked happiness that made their movements cautious and full of hopes. Sonny was still waiting for Will's overtures, and it was frustrating a little. Will didn't want to be angry, not on this day, but he wanted his man to be bolder, more himself.  
  
So Will became more seductive, licking his lips, taking his clothes slowly, brushing his own stomach. He let his eyes invite Sonny. But Sonny closed his eyes "I'm tired, Will, with all the lifting. Can we got to sleep?" Will felt slapped.  
  
He lied in the lying bed, cold. He hated his feelings, how strong his emotions could go. Taming them had turned him into a zombie, so he couldn't change. He felt his tears dampen the pillow and walked up to the bathroom. There was a tub, a big one that carried promises of shared bath. He ran one for himself, needing the warmth. His muscles relaxed, his head cleared up. He saw things from a different perspective. He wanted Sonny to be sure, and yet, he had no way to be.  
  
He tiptoed to the side of the bed and ran a gentle finger on Sonny's cheek. His boyfriend opened two confused and warm brown eyes. Will kissed him softly and murmured "I love you Sonny. Like I did before. Even more." Sonny's shoulders sag and the relief made his body tremble sightly. He caught Will's hand and pulled him to the bed. Will resisted just a little, playfully, so Sonny sat up and grabbed him. Will found himself pinned to the mattress, panting. Sonny kissed him rough, in a predatory way, with lots of tenderness. Will felt young. Like the 20 year-old that he was.  
  
The slept in and had breakfast in bed. Sonny gave Will plenty pecks. He was laughing all the time. Except when he was moaning under Will's hands as he massaged his back. He slept a lot. Will read. In the afternoon, they went for a little walk in the city, hands in hands. Will was feeling so strong, he began thinking about the idea of visiting Salem. He didn't tell Sonny though. He needed to be more sure.  
  
They went to bed early. The first commute was on Monday morning and they didn't know exactly when Sonny would have to leave to beat traffic. Just before drifting to sleep, Will said "Thank you, Sonny." "For what, my love?" "For agreeing to live here and drive so much every day." Sonny had a tired smile and answered "It's okay, I needed the distance too. I wanted to ask you anyway." "Ask me what?" "To live with me."  
  
Will dreamt of his mother. She was kissing Sonny hello and joking with them. She used to. Then she changed and looked at him with scorn. That was his last memory. He woke up screaming. Sonny soothed him back to sleep.  
  
It only took Sonny five more kisses to get in the car. He still wasn't late, but if he wanted to sleep longer, they would need to tone it down. Will smiled and went to catch his bus.


	4. Chapter 4

Will was dreaming again. Not only at night. About the future, about what he wanted with Sonny. He hadn't dared before when they were just dating. The simple fact that Sonny wanted to be with him was overwhelming enough, he had lived in the present, only thinking about what to major in and which movie to go watch.  
  
Now, he was living with Sonny, he had been for a few unbelievable days. Sonny would come home and make dinner. Or maybe not, he would be tired surely. Will could order in. He knew what Sonny liked. He knew Sonny intimately, his body, his moods, his cravings.  
  
His lungs were filling up too much, they did that every time he was aware that Sonny was back in his life, that the empty and cold impressions of loneliness and unworthiness had been an illusion. It took all of Sonny's warmth and loving words to do that, all his devotion. To have that again felt almost too much. Almost.  
  
Sonny was late. Will was pacing in the apartment, all alone like before, without Jame's presence to soothe him, wondering if he should call or text. It was silly, but on the other hand, why wasn't Sonny sending a text. If he had to work late or if he was stuck in traffic, he could do that, surely.  
  
He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. Insecurity was entwining its chilly fingers around his heart, while scenarios started playing in a loop in his head, from car accidents, to Brian's lips on Sonny's. He looked at his watch. Three hours late, now he could panic.  
  
Sonny's cell wasn't answering, going straight to voice mail. Chad's and Abby's neither. That was the amount of people he could call in Sonny's life. He knew half the town, was related to many and he couldn't even check with them. Sonny could be in a car accident and his parents could prevent him from knowing, from visiting him. The thought hurt so much, he was groaning softly.  
  
The door opened and clear waters washed through Will's body, clearing him in a second, as he hugged Sonny tightly, barely listening to the hushed explanations "the car broke down, and I called a mechanic and then my cell battery died and I couldn't call and the guy was an ass and I argued with him about the price and then there was traffic because of an accident and I couldn't reach you and..."  
  
Will was kissing him, drinking his skin in, not even wiping off his eyes, hardly noticing the dampness he was making in Sonny's neck. Sonny was kissing him back, with desperation, with hunger.  
  
They didn't order out afterward, just ate cereals in bed. Sonny had his head against Will's shoulder and yawning every two minutes. After Will found a way to relax him, he insisted he had to give it back, so they fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.  
  
The next evening, Sonny opened the door the minute he had said he would and Will put the Chinese take outs on the table, he had gotten moments ago.  
  
"You could call my dad, you know." "Why?" "If you're worried and you can't reach me. If I was in an accident..." Will fought the shiver in his spine and listened on "... He would tell you everything. He likes you, he trusts you, actually. More than I did..." He sighed.  
  
Will continued munching his chicken, reflecting. It was true, Justin was in his corner. They could invite him for lunch, maybe, without his wife. It's good to have an ally. If Will was in an accident, however, what would happen? James might be notified, as his boss. Sami too, if they searched enough. Not his "roommate".  
  
They spent the evening preparing contact papers for their wallets to be laminated. They spoke organs donations and planned a trip to the hospital to get the cards, and also to ask about paperwork that they could fill. This wasn't what Will had been dreaming about, but that was a commitment, a strong one.  
  
Will bought a car cell phone charger for Sonny and carried one extra with him. He got short texts every morning, every afternoons, including the one he explained he was crashing at Chad's for the night, it was way too late to drive back.  
  
Will slept through the night, as well as he did when Sonny was in the bed.  
  
 _It was one of the thing that had changed after meeting Sonny. He had always been a light sleeper, mind whirling too much to let him rest, any noises waking him up with his heart beating too fast. The first night he had spent with his boyfriend, he was exhausted from his first time so he didn't notice. But after that, ever night, he slept like the dead, unless Sonny wasn't there. And that rarely happened. Sonny was horny and respectful at the same time. Will was shy and over-eager. But even without sex, Will's mind was at rest when he knew Sonny was in his life and the anxiety had died away, letting Will bloom like a flower._  
  
They invited James for Saturday's lunch. He came with someone he had met during the week. The guy was nice and easy on the eye, so Will was happy for his friend. He knew he had had trouble dating after his break-up which was why he was so available for volunteering.  
  
Will had signed up for the next afternoon. He would have stayed with Sonny but he felt he owed the place, and James. Sonny had agreed and said he would come too. He had baked cookies and taken them with him. He had become a hero from the get-go. Will was past proud.  
  
They went to a club after a movie night. Sonny was observing, very professionally. He was starting to talk about upgrading the coffee-house. Will wasn't sure it was a good idea. It meant crazy hours and a more mixed crowd. He kept his opinion to himself, though. Sonny wasn't asking for it and Will would rather have serious talks at quieter times.  
  
Two weeks later, Sonny took the wrong cell to go to the post office. His rang and Will answered, thinking it was his. When he recognized the voice, he froze. "Will! Oh my god, I've missed you!" He wanted to hang up but he couldn't. So he made his sister promise she wouldn't tell anyone. She was calling Sonny to ask him to help with a homework project they had been working on.  
  
So, now, he needed to ask Justin to come with his sister to lunch. And maybe his other siblings if he could. It was getting ridiculous, yet he couldn't face any of the adults.  
  
Sonny was making friends fast, with the neighbors, with club bouncers, with other volunteer, creating a network Will was incapable of gathering. They started being invited and Sonny was smiling more.  
  
There were knocks on the door every so often. Once, Sonny opened to Adrienne. He closed the door immediately, shouting and refusing to listen to her while Will went to the bedroom, not to hear her insult him and plead with Sonny. He would have to give up hopes of her changing her mind about them. It didn't bode well for other parents.  
  
 _Lucas had been the nicest and yet the one who had hurt him the most. He was affectionate and understanding but he still accused him and didn't believe what his son said. Sami had only seen one thing, that he had hurt EJ's business. Marlena had said she was disappointed and it had been the last straw._    
  
Sonny entered the room and Will hugged him for a long while. They both had no mother any more and it hurt. He prepared a bubble bath and tenderly cleaned his lover, whispering how much he loved him. They watched a stupid funny film and fell asleep on their new couch. Sonny had stopped smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Will hugged his sister until she squeaked that she could hardly breathe. Justin was smiling at them but he looked stiff. Adrienne must have complained and now he was sneaking behind her back. Plus Will had finally allowed him to tell his family he was alive and well. Which meant that Justin would now face Sami's irate temper. Luckily, she didn't seem to have found his address, like Adrienne had. Something in Will wasn't surprised. He had never felt very important to his parents. They fought for him but it was mostly to get the upper hand and hurt the other one, with Will as a prize.  
  
He shook away the sad feeling and focused on Allie, seated at the coffee-house chair. She was beaming. Things were simple for a kid. She had been sad and now she was happy because he was there. To her he was important, irreplaceable. And to Sonny. And that was enough.  
  
They walked home, each one lost in thoughts. When they reached the door, Will felt Sonny's lips on his temple. "You missed her a lot?" Will nodded. He didn't say the rest. That the child in him still hoped, stupidly, that his mother would care about him, just a little. He couldn't tell Sonny, who had rejected his own mother for him. So he told James at work, during a coffee break. His friend always looked extremely interested by what he had to say. But that day, he seemed distant, distracted. Will missed Abby, his confident. He took his cell to call her but his fingers didn't type her number. "Dr Evan's office, how may I help you?"  
  
He missed everyone, and it came crashing over him, as he sobbed on his computer in the deserted office. His cell rang after a while. It was Sonny "Are you still at work?" "Yes, I..." He didn't want to lie, but things were a mess and Sonny was paying for all of it. "I needed to finish something and then I thought about home..." The line was silent. Will waited, silent tears still running down his cheeks.  
  
"I don't suggest you go see Sami or EJ, Will, or even your dad. But what about Marlena? I remember how cool and supportive she was when we started dating. You could call her?" Will breathed in "She didn't believe me either. She was very nice but like you can be with someone who's guilty of something. I'm afraid she still thinks that way." "Dad says he talked to her first after Tyler confessed." Will's hand was shaking now "I don't know... I can't take the risk."  
  
But at the end of the week, Sonny's hand in his, he was standing on front of one of Salem's building, for an appointment Sonny had taken. "You can always change your mind, you know. I'll understand. I can go and talk about a few things with her and she'll never know you were there." But somehow, Sonny's touch carried strength. So Will just whispered "Come with me?" Sonny's eyes were a little humid but he answered with a steady voice "Of course."  
  
Marlena was reading a file when Sonny came through the door. She raised her face and Will let out a gasp. She looked ten years older. Her eyes were kind but a little dull. She was still perfectly dressed and made-up, yet her body looked different.  
  
He froze in the doorway. He couldn't talk, he couldn't walk away. He didn't know what to expect. He wasn't feeling angry, he loved her. He was fragile, like a baby bird, barely managing it because Sonny was here, their two broken souls uniting in a bubble where life was possible.  
  
Marlena, who always wanted him to talk and express what he felt, didn't utter a word. She run to him and hugged him tentatively. His own arms were shy, barely touching her. Something in him broke down and he started crying. For the first time, though, the tears felt liberating and his body relaxed so much that he shuddered. Somewhere near his ear, his grandmother was whispering "Will... My sweet Will..."  
  
Everyone in the room was crying and it wasn't even funny. But sometimes a chuckle emerged and slowly, like the sun to a new day, their three faces were beaming, more and more. And Marlena listened. And then she talked, opening up like she rarely did with him. Telling him her sorrow, her worry, her guilt. For a brief moment, Will was left to hope the rest of his family would be as easily won over. It didn't last, as he was Sami's son and knew her better than anyone else. Sami didn't back down, never apologized. After Will insisted, Marlena confirmed that her daughter was acting like Will didn't exist and changed the subject if he was brought up. It hurt, but it was useful. This day was a good day, a victory. So instead of begging his mother for forgiveness, he asked his boyfriend if they could go to Chad's. Sonny looked even happier.  
  
Walking around Salem was strange. Like a dream where you're aware things are a little weird and you wait until you wake up. It was real, though and familiar. They walked around for a while, until Sonny promised, solemnly, that Will's eyes weren't red anymore. He kissed him softly and led him to the back of the coffee-house where Chad was still cleaning up after his shift. He hadn't been warned and when he saw Will, he grinned at him "Will, man! I was wondering when I would see you here again. So how about that house-warming party we talked about?"  
  
They slept at his studio, in his bed, while Chad took the couch. They were all a little drunk, careless and young. Sonny's hand was sneaky under Will's shirt and got slapped playfully. Once he hit the sheet, he fell asleep instantly and Will followed soon.  
  
He woke up disoriented. It was 7 am, way too early for the other men who were snoring peacefully. Will went on the small balcony with his cell. There was a text, sent fifteen minutes ago from James, so he called him. James was single again and needed to talk. Will was in a good mood, doing his best to cheer him up.  
  
Sonny's arm circled his waist while his lips pressed a silent greeting in Will's neck. After passing a hello to his Chicago friend, Will hung up but didn't move, enjoying his boyfriend's soft warmth, fantasizing about their next night, when they would be on their own...  
  
"I think I'll stay here tonight, if you don't mind, love. That way, I won't have the hour and a half commute." Will's stomach became cold.  
  
He agreed to coming back alone and didn't even flinch when Sonny implied he might wait until Tuesday to go back to Chicago. His reasoning was sound, it would save gas and allow more sleep. But to Will, it also said, somehow, that Sonny wasn't that OK with moving away. Will's good mood was tearing down, piece by piece. He fixed a smile on his face and texted James to see if he could see him in the evening.  
  
He went to see his grandmother at her apartment, while Sonny met his father at the restaurant. He wanted to tell her about his uneasiness but didn't manage to confide in her about anything. It was too soon, they were busy finding neutral subjects of conversation. He took a train to the city, going straight to his old place, relieved to find his friend there, who looked depressed and needed his help.


	6. Chapter 6

James was sulking when Will came in, having used the spare key. The apartment felt like a refuge, once from his broken state, now from the frustration of having left Sonny behind. He didn't want to talk about it, though, so he started asking questions about how the break-up had happened. James replied but soon changed the conversation. Will understood and they spoke about work for a while. It was energizing and Will began looking up to the next days of work. It was a good thing as he would be alone again. He shook the felling of loneliness away. He had thought about asking James to stay over in his old room for the next days, but it didn't feel right somehow.  
  
James didn't feel like cooking and Will was really bad at it so they ordered in. At around 10, Will's cell signaled a text ' **Miss you, honey. I'm turning in. Sweet dreams.** ' Will hesitated, then typed ' **Sleep well, my love. I miss you too**.'  
  
He was contemplating asking James if he could spend just that night. But his clothes were home. He stayed as late as he could, then drove to his building. The corridor was colder than he remembered. The light was tamer. He quickly got in and prepared for bed. He didn't sleep.  
  
The coffee tasted bitter after the third cup. But he was dozing on his computer and he didn't feel up to ask for a day off. This was an important week for the firm. He walked like a zombie, focusing on his keyboard, thinking about Sonny. His brain had started a reluctant countdown to the next evening. 32 hours left...  
  
He was so tired he let the car there and took a bus home. He would get it the next day and on Wednesday, Sonny would use it to drive, again to Salem. It did sound like a waste of time and gas, objectively. Sonny had been ready to make the effort so that Will could heal. But would his compassion slip away, along with these long boring commuting hours?  
  
Back home, Will had to look around to make sure. See the photos Sonny had hung up, look for the little signs of his presence everywhere. Yet, whenever he looked down again, it all felt unreal. Sonny's love, Will's renewed happiness, it was all a big dream. The only thing he could remember were the dark moldy walls in the old building, the ache of being alone and unwanted. This felt real, depressingly so. Will knew, intellectually that he was being ridiculous, but the truth was, two weeks ago, he was lonely. The time he had spent with Sonny had been far from enough. He felt like a little kid.  
  
Sonny didn't even call. He had sent a few short texts, adding he was going out with Chad and some friends. James was out too, looking for a rebound and Abby was with her boyfriend. So Will called Marlena. She sensed her distress but mistook it for him missing his parents. He didn't correct her. He did miss... what he never thought he had, more dreamt of... His parents thinking he's the greatest person in the world, making a big deal out of him. Of course he was too old for that, but in a way it partly explained why he had felt so abandoned. He wasn't very important. Less than his brother and sisters. Less than Sonny's friends.  
  
The coffee finally wore off and sleep hit him while he was on the couch, watching a muted television set. He woke up with a start, a few hours later, feeling blurry and in that bad mood weird sleeping hours could get you in. He pushed the blanket away and sat up, trying to get his bearings. He looked at the blanket suspiciously. He was sure it was on his bed that morning. But he was so out of it, he might have taken it to the living-room. He wrapped up in it and opened the bedroom door.  
  
Sonny looked adorable, all curled up, clutching his pillow, the comforter pulled to his ears. He looked a little cold, so Will tucked the blanket under the mattress and lay next to him. He was moving slowly not to wake him. But Sonny opened one sleepy eye and rewarded Will with a sunny smile. It was almost painful to realize that it was all it took to make him whole again.  
  
They kissed lazily, too exhausted for anything more serious, although Sonny's hand went down Will's boxers at some point. "How come you're here already? You said..." Sonny put his head back on the pillow, staring at Will sideways "Took a late train. I thought I could wait until tomorrow, but we've been apart for too long. I need to see you more often." Will brushed Sonny's lips, appreciating their soft reality "Thanks, I needed you. Why didn't you wake me?" "I tried but you didn't react. I gathered you had a hard day." Will sighed. He didn't know if he should confess to his anxiety-induced insomnia. He didn't want to sound too broken. But Sonny's gaze was direct and filled with affection. Will buried his head against his boyfriend's chest and whispered "I couldn't sleep last night. I missed you too." He felt a kiss. A few minutes later, both were asleep.  
  
The rest of the week was chaotic. Sonny changed his shifts numerous times, came home late or long before Will who had tons of work on a deadline. So Sonny did all the chores and Will felt guilty and told Sonny over and over to let him help. Sonny assured him he didn't mind. He baked cookies and pies and delicious meals and Will capitulated, thinking he could take Sonny to a great Greek restaurant in the city on the week-end to make it up to him.  
  
Sometimes, Sonny tried to find how to commute better. The train took too long and didn't have an interesting schedule, although it would have been a resting tool. Sonny once joked he should take a boat. Will didn't joke back. He was worried.  
  
On Saturday night, after a day where they had canceled half their plans due to Sonny napping, they sat at the kitchen table. Sonny took Will's hand and said, his voice low and sad "Will, it isn't working." Will missed a breath and felt his legs slide down the chairs. Sonny quickly added "Not us, I mean, I love more than ever. But it's this arrangement. I'm burning out. We have to find another way. I can't stay in Salem too long but the commute is killing me." Now he didn't sound sad, rather upset and disoriented, interrupted by small sobs. There was an exhaustion there that Will wasn't used to. Sonny relied on confidence and strength, following his goals. And here he was, as lost as Will.


	7. Chapter 7

Will watched his cell on the table. It didn't look broken. Nor did it need to be plugged. It was lying there, ready to use, so there was no way for him to postpone the inevitable.  
  
Sonny was taking a bath to calm down. Will told him to, after promising to call. But it was turning to be even harder as he thought it would be.  
  
He still needed time to heal but not when Sonny was suffering too. And he had to go back to college anyway. Marlena would help him, he knew that.  
  
It was ironic in a way that Sonny, the previous world-traveler would have such thick roots in Salem that he couldn't start over in Washington when Will did without any problem... Well, any practical ones. He still dreams of his parents, of these rare moments when they all lived together as a family. When he was important to them, a little boy who loved them with all his little heart. It was painful to relive these memories. But Sonny was there to hold him when he woke up and wept for the loss he suffered.  
  
He realized he didn't know if his father was in Salem or abroad. It hit him, straight in the chest. At the moment, he was like an orphan. His parents had failed him but he was at fault too.  
  
He took the cell with trembling hands and searched for his father's contact info. Sami was still too hard to try, what with her self-centeredness and tendency to make him feel guilty. There were a few rings and he got ready to hang up before reaching the mailbox, but he suddenly heard a tensed voice asking "Will? Is that you?"  
  
He hung up anyway. Then he wept.  
  
Sonny came out of the bathroom, wearing a towel. He put a hand on Will's arm, tenderly. His fingers brushed the skin in circles, in a slow, regular stroke. Even when down, he made Will feel protected and cared for.  
  
For a few selfish seconds, Will wished Justin was his father. That way, he would be like Sonny, strong and confident, instead of this mess that got hurt so fast, so deeply.  
  
Sonny's voice was as soft as his hand "You don't have to, if it's too hard. We'll find another way."  
  
It was an empty promise and Will knew it, yet it made him extremely grateful. For some reason, Sonny loved his broken, fragile nature. He went through this exhaustion because he needed Will.  
  
Will didn't wipe his tears. He was sure he'd cry later on, anyway. Instead, he took his phone again and called the last number. He heard the small sigh Sonny let out and reached for his hand with his.  
  
Sonny grabbed Will's fingers and wrapped his hand, then sat behind Will, on the same chair and wrapped his whole self around him. Will felt safe. Strong. When his father picked up, he answered.  
  
"Oh, God, Will, I've gone insane. Are you okay, did you find somewhere to live, do you eat enough?"  
  
But after Will had reassured him, Lucas became harsh. "You worried everyone, Will, we didn't know if you were alive or dead. Your sister... She cried herself to sleep for two weeks. You didn't fight, Will, you fled. How could you do that?"  
  
Will tried to forget about his chest hurting, or the way his face got wetter and wetter. He focused on the memories he had been left with. How he had been treated, how no one believed him. He became harsh too.  
  
"You all convicted me, dad. Whatever I said, you didn't trust me. I didn't know Justin would clear my name. He was the one who kept his faith his me." _Why couldn't you be like him?_ "I was trapped, and you know that. You have to choose, dad. Either I keep protecting myself, from breaking down because of accusations, whatever they are. Or we both get past all of our mistakes and start over."  
  
The last part was a sob, but Lucas understood him enough.  
  
There was silence on the line. Will's heart was beating in his throat. He waited, on the verge of despair.  
  
"I love you. I'm sorry." Will's crying stopped in mid-whimper. His breathing had paused. Sonny, who couldn't hear Lucas' words, hugged Will from behind, squeezing. Will muttered "Thanks... I... Yes..." and felt Sonny's forehead on his shoulder.  
  
Allie would come to visit again, the next week-end, but this time with their father. It felt so good, Will felt like exploding with joy. It didn't solve their problem, not really, but it was done. He was connected with his father again.  
  
Sonny kissed his neck, then after the phone-call, he drank Will's tears. Will's shirt disappeared, somehow and the kisses went down his chest and belly. They walked backward, drunk on love, vulnerable and trusting.  
  
Will let Sonny lead him to the bed and watched him lay down. They dressed down, slowly.  
  
For the first time, Sonny surrendered and opened himself to Will. Will thought he could die of pleasure.  
  
The next day, Will insisted for the restaurant. Sonny liked the food but he was distracted. Will asked him why, to get him back.  
  
"Will you still work if you go back to college? For James, I mean. It's a full-time job. I earn enough, it won't be a problem, but what do you want to do?"  
  
Will didn't reply right away. He was still struggling with finding the courage to face Sami and his lover's mind was already on the next step. They were getting out of synch. Will better keep up.  
  
He loved his job. And he owed it to James, just like he owed his Sundays to the shelter. In Salem, he would be too far, unless he tried the inhumane commuting, making the same mistake the other way around.  
  
He looked at Sonny, at the hope that twinkled in his pupil. He didn't share his thought.  
  
"We'll figure it out, in time. I've sent a letter to the college office, explaining and asking to be re-admitted." "You did? Why didn't you tell me?" "I wanted to wait for their answer. If they say no..." "If they do, we'll ask my father to help. He's good at arguing, you know that." Will looked down at his plate "Sonny, I can't ask Justin to come to my aid for everything. I have to fight my own fights." Sonny smiled "I know. But it is too important. You need a degree. We have our life ahead, full of promises, let's make it happen."  
  
So, Will let Sonny pay half. When they'd be back home, they should open a joint account.  
  
When. Because home was still an idea, an unreachable dream. He couldn't settle back if his mother still hated him. Sonny was confident but Sonny hadn't grown up with Sami. And there was Adrienne too. Even if Sonny made up with her, she would still reject Will, and act on it. Was it a risk worth taking?


	8. Chapter 8

Will sat by the fountain, head in his hand. How could he have thought, for a moment, that getting back with Sonny would solve all his problems? In fact, it was creating more of them as opposed to the new start Chicago had offered him. There was a battle in his heart between emotional attachments (to Sonny, to his dad, to Marlena, to his siblings... God, so many people in his life who loved him unconditionally) and a wish for freedom.  
  
He knew what the freedom meant of course, the hurt, the longing, but at least he knew what came with it. He had a job and a friend and an apartment. If he went back to college he would lose all that, even James. And Sonny refused to start afresh in the city, explaining that there was too much competition, new investors to find, plus Chad couldn't keep the shop on his own. Will had wanted to fight, to yell, but he had seen Sonny cry. Once again, everything was his fault.  
  
He looked up at his job's building and decided to go talk to the boss, instead of James. Somebody objective to whom Will didn't feel obliged. Will took the college fliers with him and resolutely walked upstairs.  
  
This time he did fight, focusing on finding arguments and solutions to whatever his boss threw at him. He was a good programmer and a good asset to the firm. He could work from home, part-time and get a degree that would make him more valuable. He didn't say that he wouldn't come back to Chicago after that. After all, anything could happen but that way, he would remain financially independent and maybe he could manage never to cross path with Sami... It was a nice dream but it kept him going.  
  
He stopped to buy groceries and champagne (an expensive bottle, because he could and he wanted to treat Sonny) and got home. He was setting the table with a nice frozen dinner thawing in a pot when he heard his cell. It was Sonny.  
  
He didn't want to tell him on the phone but he couldn't help grinning as he answered "Hello, honey! I've missed you, when are you coming home?" "Will..."  
  
Will felt his gut punched and he had to sit. Sonny wasn't coming home. Not tonight, nor tomorrow. And Will's good news was wasted. It didn't change a thing. Sonny was giving up.  
  
"But I love you Sonny... and remember, we tried breaking up and we were both miserable..." Sonny sighed, his voice like steel "What do you want me to say, Will? This is my decision. I care about you, so much, but I have to live my own life." "You can live it next to me, I'm coming back, I'll go to college, I'll go talk to your mom..." "Don't" Now, Sonny sounded harsh "You've done enough harm. Stay in Chicago. You can afford the rent on you own or you can live with James again. You can even date him, he'd be thrilled."  
  
Will barely heard the rest through his tears. Sonny couldn't betray him like that, with no reason... Of course he had rejected him once, so it was possible. But he was hurt and lied to. What had happened? Had he stopped loving Will?  
  
A horrible thought entered his mind. Sonny had met someone else. Someone better. The last drop of confidence he was clinging to slept through his hands. He went to bed, forgetting the dinner until it began smoking.  
  
He broke the champagne bottle on the edge of the bed and watched the pool of bubbly liquid form with a dark satisfaction. Money wasted, that he didn't need. He wanted to run again, start over without the intense pain but he knew it wouldn't work.  
  
He called work, explained he was visiting the college and actually did it. He rent a car (Sonny still had the one he had taken on Monday morning) and went straight to the admission. He was fed up with people throwing him out of their lives. He was allowed some room to breathe, to be. He called Abby, who had been the most loyal and together they went to the DiMera's mansion.  
  
"So you're here?" Will looked down. EJ's gaze was filled with hatred. "I am. I want to see my mother." "Samantha isn't here. She took the children to the theater. But I don't think you should wait for her return." "Why not?" "You're a failure, Will, a coward who runs away and is too vulnerable. You're not a good role-model for your brother and your mother should forget you."  
  
Will had to restraint Abby from clawing the man's eyes. He was angry too, wondering how he could have believed that himself before. He remembered the joyous look in his sister's eyes, every time she saw him. He could show EJ his contract, with the high paycheck, even for the part-time. But would it change anything?  
  
They went to his great-grandmother's pub. There was a chance Sami would go there first, unless EJ called her.  
  
Luckily he hadn't. Sam was flabbergasted and Will hesitated. Were they going to fight in front of the kids? Should he leave? Two seconds later, he was half-strangled and wet from his mother's tears falling on his shirt "My darling son, here you are, you look good, I missed you so much." Will didn't understand but didn't ask. His life was making a little more sense, even though there was still a gaping Sonny-shaped hole in it.  
  
Soon, he had a child on each lap and kisses to last him a life-time. Sami was still sobbing and half-heartedly guilt-tripping him. Abby was laughing and tickling her little cousins. She turned her head when the door to the pub opened and her boyfriend, Cameron, came in "Hey, darling!" He stopped, spotting Will "Oh, hey, Will, nice seeing you here... I mean... I had no idea you were in Salem... Sonny said you wouldn't..." He stopped and pinched his lips. "He talked to you? I didn't know you were friends?" or was Sonny telling the whole town what a train-wreck their relationship had been? Cameron looked distant "I can't speak about Sonny, Will." "Why?" "Patient-doctor privilege." Will felt a lump in his throat as he finally understood. Sonny was sick.


	9. Chapter 9

Will ran to Common Ground, panting so much he had to stop and put a hand on a wall not to spew his lungs out. He had no idea if he would find Sonny there but maybe he could see Chad. There was no way he was going to let Sonny push him away because he was sick. He knew firsthand the error that was fleeing from those you loved because you hurt too much. He owed Sonny that.  
  
He had left Sami with a kiss on the cheek and the promise he would come visit the next week-end. He had been about to tell her to come to Chicago instead but then he had pictured the empty apartment, filled with Sonny's absence, and changed his mind. He felt the wind brush his face, felt the tears that had started running on their own.  
  
Chad was indeed there, manning the counter a slight frown on his face. He looked up and met Will's stare, then looked guiltily away. Will walked to him, decided to fight.  
  
He didn't need to. Chad didn't lie "Hi, Will, what can I do for you?" "Hello Chad. I'm looking for Sonny." "I don't think it's such a good idea" He stopped when he met Will's eyes and whispered "He's at Victor's mansion, moved in yesterday. He can't see you, though..." "Can't? What is that supposed to mean?" "Sorry, man..."  
  
In Will's heart, the grey was creeping back, the one from the previous year when he was struggling, when life was bleak. Sonny's harsh words were resonating in his skull. They hadn't sound like Sonny, now that he thought about it. Even hurt, Sonny was compassionate.  
  
He reached the Kiriakis door just in time to catch Justin exiting the mansion. He seemed pleasantly surprised to see Will which didn't make sense. Didn't he know they were broken up? Will didn't ponder and used the opening to ask "Hey, Justin, is Sonny in?" "Yes, didn't he tell you? Are you staying with us?"  
  
The door was still open and Will had a view of the staircase. He saw Adrienne walk down. For the first time since he'd met her, she wasn't wearing any make-up and Will let out a gasp. Her skin looked dull and she had heavy bags under the eyes. Her steps were slow. Was she in sorrow over Sonny's health? Whatever the reason, Will's animosity toward her faded, just a little.  
  
Hers didn't and he heard her yell with a broken tone "What are you doing here? You're not welcome!" Justin tensed up "Darling, we've discussed this. Will is Sonny's partner, he's family." "Will...?"  
  
Will turned at that, staring right at Sonny. They froze, tears meeting tears, with no time to put a mask on. Sonny seemed broken. Will ran in his arms.  
  
"Sonny!" Adrienne's harsh tone wasn't enough to make Will stop the hug. Being surrounded by Sonny's warmth, by his soft smell, was heaven. Sonny didn't move at first, then said "Why didn't you listen?" with such tenderness, Will felt his knees buckle under him.  
  
"Are you sick, Sonny, you have to tell me. I'll help you, I'll be by your side, I promise." He heard Sonny gasp. They each took a step back, still connected through their gazes. Adrienne was beside them, looking furious "Sonny, don't!"  
  
"At least, let me explain, mom. I owe him that." "You owe him nothing! He left, remember! You were miserable and he didn't care, went into other men's bed, I'm sure..." The venom in her voice was even worse than even Sami at her worst. Sonny didn't seem to listen, though and tugged Will's hand, leading him to the library room.  
  
"Sit down, Will." He waited until Will reluctantly obeyed then asked, grave "What did you hear?" "I met Cameron. He was surprised to see me. I realized you had talked to him but he used the 'patient privilege' stuff so I realized it was about your health." Sonny looked horribly sad. Will's heart did a double twist "It isn't. You don't understand, I'm torn..."  
  
He wasn't sick, Adrienne was. She had told him the day before, saying she had hidden it before as Sonny had rejected her but Justin had convinced her to tell their son. Sonny had felt guilty to the chore and wanted to spend as much time as possible. He had explained Will's job and the fact that he had a long commute and his mother had exploded, insisting he broke it off with Will to be at her side. And Sonny had agreed.  
  
"We can still be together, honey. I've been accepted in college and I'll work part-time from home for the computer firm." Sonny shook his head, his brown eyes big and soft like those of a puppy "I'd be betraying her. She needs me." "I need you too. If we live in Salem together, I won't ask for much and she'll always be first. How serious is it?" "It's hard to say. Cameron looks worried but he can't be certain for now."  
  
Will had never Sonny like that, like a vulnerable child. He put a hand under his boyfriend's chin and kissed him slowly. Sonny responded, sealing the deal. Whatever Adrienne would say, they had made it.  
  
They went to the Coffee-house, holding hands to Chad's obvious delight. He brought them some muffins, then left them alone. Will felt like a drowning men who had just been rescued. This time he had been the one not giving up and he was proud and a little confused "Why did you say I should date James, honey? You know he isn't interested in me." Sonny's eyes turned a shade darker as he too Will's hand to press a kiss on it "Oh, he is, he's in love with you." Will shook his head "He never tried anything and we were living together. Plus he's gorgeous and successful, not the type to go for the likes of me." Sonny grinned, the clouds on his face parting a little "You never notice it, Will. You're beautiful, like few guys are. I'm lucky you wanted me too. James wasn't." Will wasn't convinced but he let it go. He started talking new apartment, here in Salem, they could sublet in Chicago. It didn't matter, nothing did. Sonny was healthy and he was his again, the Earth was turning right.


	10. Chapter 10

Will felt uncomfortable the next time he saw James. The absolute certainty in Sonny's tone that he had feelings for him made the good-byes a little harder to bear. He felt so grateful but he didn't want to give him ideas at all. Sonny was all charm as always. Will was happy that after Neil's incident, he hadn't turned into a overly-jealous boyfriend. Will had a hard time believing he was as hot as he had said, though. Sonny's perception was probably altered by his feelings. That was a nice thought. Him loving Will was like a fuel, a way to overcome his own limitations and insecurities.

 

Will hadn't forgotten his promise, though. He would stand aside for Adrienne, just not as much as she would wish. Sonny would need support too, through all this and he was ready to give it all.

 

Sonny had found a possible apartment for them to visit. It was roomy but not as nice as the one in Chicago. They discussed it and decided that they needed a place right away and it would do. Will decided to use some of the time Sonny would be with his mom, to go hunt for furnitures and decorations.

 

One day, he roped Abby into going to a junk shop and found plenty different candle holders and some nice chairs. He went home, tossed the old garden chairs they had been using in between, then lighted the candles just before Sonny came home.

 

Sonny opened the door looking tired and worried. He looked around, puzzled, then his face softened and he even had a small smile. Will committed this moment to memory.

 

He was very busy with his job, college and having to do most of the chores (he had volunteered and been firmed about it) but it was a good thing. He was so sexually frustrated he sometimes wanted to scream. He and Sonny would sleep in the same bed of course but apart for cuddles and kisses, nothing else happened. It was hard, even though Will knew very well that he had to respect that.

 

Justin came to dinner a few times. He also looked tired and even older. Will didn't ask too much but listened with interest to keep updated a little. Sonny almost never talked about Adrienne's state of health and he never pushed it. It seemed she was getting worse. Will felt horrible hearing that. He hated her (and he rarely 'hated' anyone) but he was still felling bad for her. It was a disagreeable feeling so he chose to focus on Sonny instead. He tried to buy treats he thought Sonny would like. It took him a little while but he finally found what the best choices were. He left little notes around the apartment for Sonny to find telling him sweet things.

 

One evening, as he was waiting for Sonny's shift at the coffeehouse to end, he broke down. Silent tears dripped down his nose. He had wanted to spend time with his mothers and siblings but apparently EJ had vetoed it, saying his son should not spend time with him, and had then issued an invitation to all the kids to an amusement park they loved. Sami had been put on the spot and apologized on the phone (her saying sorry... never happened, but Will still felt bummed.)

 

He tried to work, tried to clean or thought about calling Chad or Abby (but they would certainly hear the sobs and he didn't want any questions. He wasn't homeless anymore, nor had a sick parent, he didn't have anything worth crying about.) so he just lay on the couch and let it out.

 

At one point, a hand delicately pushed his bangs away. He turned to Sonny, panicked and tried his mightiest to stop crying immediately. Sonny sat next to him and asked softly:

“What is upsetting you, honey?”

“No... nothing much, don't worry about it.”

“Of course, I worry, it's my job as a boyfriend, remember?”

“You don't have to, Sonny, I don't want to burden you. It is nothing serious, I can deal on my own”

Sonny fidgeted with the plaid that was covering Will. He was looking down so Will couldn't see his eyes but he heard the hurt:

“I don't want you to. You've been the greatest boyfriend ever, even after I acted like a jerk. I want to support you too, you deserve it and, well, if it isn't serious, it will help change my mind.”

 

Will took a moment to answer. He was contemplating the reason of his breakdown. It wasn't just the cancellation. He felt alone and that had brought back awful memories. Sonny was right, they needed each other. He pondered, then whispered shyly:

“How about you hold me really tight and we don't talk much. What I need now is to calm down, not stir up my emotions. I promise I will explain later.”

 

Sonny hugged him as requested. Will felt himself going limb. After about ten minutes, he suggested they go to bed and cuddle there. Sonny nodded but once he hit the mattress, he said:

“We could do something other than cuddle, though... I mean, if you're up to it. Oh! of course, you're upset, it wasn't a good idea, I shouldn't have said that.”

Will cut him with a kiss. He rubbed his now dry nose and replied:

“I think that's a great idea. It might help us feel better and more relaxed.”

 

Sonny grinned and started opening Will's shirt. They were giggling, like teenagers, and it felt good to allow themselves to be selfishly happy to be together. Having sex was like breathing in a big breath of fresh air. He felt renewed. Sonny wriggled his fingers between Will's and smiled blissfully. That night, Will slept wonderfully. The next day, he was back to feeling stressed and worried but just a little less and it made a big difference. So did Sonny's 'I love you' before leaving for the hospital. He hadn't said it in a while and felt wonderful.

 


End file.
